


The Most Magical Place on Earth

by hufflecas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Comic Con, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Very Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflecas/pseuds/hufflecas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie drags Jo to Comic Con.  Jo... warms up to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Magical Place on Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Just a quick fluffy drabble for the ever super fabulous Gabriel ([Dearhumanbeings](http://dearhumanbeings.tumblr.com)) on this, the occasion of her birthday. <3

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this.”

“Aw, c’mon Miss Grumpypants. You’re gonna love it, just you wait and see. Now come on and help me with these bags.”

Jo sighed and picked up her own bag, along with a duffle that contained who-knew-how-many replica lightsabers, foam armor, and colorful wigs. Jo knew that when Charlie got excited about something it was best to just go along with it and Comic Con was no exception. She’d been going along with Charlie’s crazy schemes since the tenth grade. For some reason she just couldn’t say no.

After they’d checked into their hotel room Charlie insisted on heading straight down to the main exhibitors floor to “scope out the vendors.”

There were people everywhere. Jo could hardly take two steps without either being bumped into by someone, or having navigate around people stopping suddenly in front of her.

Once, Jo actually did full-on run into someone when she wasn’t looking. If she had been looking, she would have been more careful about slamming into a seven-foot-tall angry Spartan cosplayer. Especially when said cosplayer’s sandaled foot came under a direct (if unintentional) hit from Jo’s combat boot.

“Hey, watch it, bitch!” Gigantor snarled.

“You watch it, dickwad! You’re like three times my height, look down once in a while!”

“What did you just say to me?”

The Spartan cast a livid glare at Jo, clearly expecting her to be intimidated. Jo glared back up at him, clearly not intending to back down.

Charlie must have known something was wrong because she doubled back immediately to Jo’s side.

“Woah, what seems to be the problem here?”

“This bitch doesn’t know how to walk!” the large man said.

“Well geez, can ya blame her? I mean look around! I mean, you’re so big and strong you don’t have to really worry but the rest of us mortals well, you know, do.” Charlie flashed her trademark I’m-adorable-and-you-know-it-please-don’t-kill-me smile at the man; it was one usually reserved for when Charlie was discovered to have polished off the last of the Red Bull and Nibs only halfway through a Star Wars marathon but it seemed to do the trick here. “C’mon Bigfoot,” Charlie wrapped an arm around Jo’s shoulder and began steering her away, “I found some merch I wanna show ya. Nice costume by the way!” she called over her shoulder at the somewhat confused-looking Spartan.

“Hey, I can take care of myself,” Jo began, somewhat weakly.

“I know you can, probably better than I ever could. But that guy was an asshat and I figured it was better to just diffuse it and walk away, right?”

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Jo leaned into Charlie a little, who still had her arm around her. “You said there was some merch you wanted to show me?”

Charlie never left Jo’s side in a crowd again for the rest of the weekend.

 

***

The rest of the con went by in a blur. A crazy, kind of smelly, kind of exhausting, but also pretty exhilarating blur.

 

***

“You know, I packed the Princess-Leia-slave-bikini just in case you change your mind…”

“Funny! I appreciate it, but I think I’ll pass. This is more my speed, anyway.” Jo admired herself in the full-length mirror in their hotel room.

“You’re lucky, not everyone can pull off red leather pants.” Jo pretended not to notice how long Charlie held her in her gaze.

“I kinda like them. You said her name is Buffy?”

 

***

Jo didn’t have much time. The lineup where she’d sent Charlie for taquitos was long, but so was the lineup for the merch table she was at now.

Jo didn’t know much about Wonder Woman, or even comics at all, but Charlie had been practically salivating at a particular limited edition book. Jo had taken note. It was way more than she ever thought someone should pay for a comic book, but after seeing the look on Charlie’s face… it was definitely worth a couple weeks’ tips. Okay, maybe a month of tips. Jo glanced around nervously, on the lookout for a telltale head of red hair. Not that that would actually stand out in this crowd.

She reached the front of the line and headed straight for the display case where the valuable books are kept. It’s still there. Jo breathed a sigh of relief.

“I’ll take that one, please!” she said to a man in black-framed glasses wearing a vendor badge.

“Alrighty miss, that’ll be $210.”

Jo let out a deep breath, as if she were psyching herself up for a flu shot. She counted out the money and handed it over to the table attendant.

He suppressed a laugh, but it was friendly. “This isn’t for you, is it?”

“Is it that obvious?”

“Only terribly. It’s for someone special though, isn’t it?”

Jo felt herself blush. “Um, yeah. Yeah it is.”

***

“Well solider, we ship out tomorrow,” Charlie said from in front of the bathroom sink, as she washed her face before bed. “Looks like you survived your first Comic Con.”

“Thanks mostly to you!” Jo said, leaning in the doorway.

“Nah, you were a total pro.”

“Including when I just about got myself honor-killed by that muscle guy?”

“I was more worried about his safety, to be honest.”

Jo chuckled. “Sure.” She looked down at her bare feet. “But really, thank you. I had a great time.”

“Um. Yeah. I’m just really glad you could come.” Charlie shot Jo a quick glance before returning her attention to the mirror.

Jo disappeared into the room but returned a moment later. She held out a slim plastic bag towards Charlie. “I got you something. You know, to say thank you. But dry your hands first.”

“Ooh! A present!” Charlie grabbed a hand towel off the rack and rubbed dry both her face and hands before accepting the bag. “But really, you didn’t have to. I mean, you paid for your share of---”

Jo grinned as Charlie appeared to momentarily lose her grasp of the English language.

“What. WHAT. WHAT?!” Charlie’s mouth hung open, and her eyes darted from the book in her hands to Jo, and back again. “Jo! Oh my god!” She made a noise that Jo could only describe as some form of squeak and began jumping up and down.

“So I got the right one, then?”

“Oh my god, ‘Did I get the right one?’” She squeaked again and looked at the comic book again. “It’s perfect and it’s too much and it’s just perfect and I could just kiss you!”

Jo’s heart thumped loudly in her chest. “Why don’t you, then?”

For the second time that evening Charlie had nothing to say. She closed the gap between her and Jo in one stride. Charlie smelled like peppermint and tasted like honey, and Jo was so glad she’d been talked into this.


End file.
